Little Wonders
by CaptainMajor
Summary: Basta is dying. Goes with the song "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas. Enjoy! Feel free to review, but please do not flame. This is a one shot. Tell me how you liked it! :D


**.This isn't a song fic…. O.o **

**For those of you who love Basta, welcome. **

**This is a story going with the lyrics of the song "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas. Enjoy. **

_Let it go,  
let it roll right off your shoulder  
don't you know  
the hardest part is over _

Basta sighed deeply and blinked his eyes as if they were two sheets of lead. So heavy… He ground the back of his head into the street, his hair crunching against the cobbles. He gulped, breathed, his voice a gasp. Whimpered. Blood soaked through the entire front and back of his shirt. He was shot, 3 times. One in the belly, the other in the shoulder, the last through his liver. He was done fussing, done screaming and thrashing. Now as he started to detach, he felt easy and surprisingly calm.

_Let it in,  
let your clarity define you  
in the end  
we will only just remember how it feels_

He never felt pain like this. He'd been beat up, fallen off horses and so much more, but this? Like a thousand knives piercing the same spot over and over again. I'll never kill another person, ever. He tilted his head to the side, and ran his hand through the puddle of blood coming from his torso. It was sticky and cool.

_Our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain _

How long have I been laying here? The sun had started to disappear, leaving him alone in the grey dusk. And incoming stars. And how silly it was, how he got here that is. He was walking. Just walking. Then there was a random shoot out. How funny it is, how all his life he could dodge in and out of troublesome situations, weaving like a snake, but when for one of the few moments in his life when he was being truly innocent, just walking through town with a soda in his hand, he was hit.

_Let it slide,  
let your troubles fall behind you  
let it shine  
until you feel it all around you _

Is it really time? Do I have to go? But it seems ok… he blinks again, he doesn't realize that he looks like a sleepy child. He rubs his eyes, leaving bloody stains across his handsome face. He yawns; that hurts. He hiccoughs, and begins panting.

_And i don't mind  
if it's me you need to turn to  
we'll get by,  
it's the heart that really matters in the end _

He touches his belly, his fingers tracing over the holes in his black tee-shirt. It's warm around the holes. And wet, really wet. He doesn't have anyone. No lover, no friend. Not even a father. So he takes in a shivery sigh and relaxes.

_Our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain _

Something flutters on the street beside him. Basta groans as he turns his head to see what. A little sparrow is watching him. It cocks it's head and sings. Basta moans and tries to keep his eyes open and the tears away. The little animal hops towards him, until it is breadth away from his open hand.

_All of my regret  
will wash away some how  
but i can not forget  
the way i feel right now _

It hops onto his hand, nestled in his palm. He smiles at the warm feathery creature. His hands and feet are growing cold, but the animal stays in his sticky perch, singing. Basta feels all the knotted agony untie itself and it seems to flow from his body, along with the dark red blood.

_In these small hours  
these little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away but these small hours  
these small hours, still remain, _

It is almost time now. He knows it. He can feel it. And as it begins to rain, the sky a curious shade of blue and grey, he releases his breath. He is ready.

_Still remain  
these little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away  
but these small hours  
these little wonders __**still remain**_

**Review. **


End file.
